


Unexpected Gifts -- Ein unerwartetes Geschenk

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x11, Fehlende Szene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Tina bringt Blaine nach dem Ball nachhause. Sie ist ein wahrer Gentleman, obwohl sie doch eigentlich lieber genau das Gegenteil wäre.Fehlende Szene aus 4x11'Sadie Hawkins' / 'Ladies First', mit Anspielungen auf ihr Gespräch über seine Schwärmerei für Sam und auf den Tanz beim Ball.





	Unexpected Gifts -- Ein unerwartetes Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683988) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Vielen Dank an [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs beta-Lesen und ihre treue Begleitung bei diesem Großprojekt.

 

 

Tina hatte geplant, nach dem Ball das Thema Schnee noch etwas weiterzuführen und ihn auf ein Eis einzuladen, aber draußen war es verdammt kalt und der einzige Ort, an dem man um diese Nachtzeit noch Eiscreme bekam, war McDonalds. Was man eigentlich nicht wirklich als Eiscreme bezeichnen konnte.

Deshalb fuhren sie stattdessen ein wenig spazieren und hielten an einem 7-11 an, holten sich dort heiße Schokolade, stiegen wieder ins Auto und fuhren an den Fluss – eigentlich eher ein Bach, aber das war das beste, was Lima zu bieten hatte – und sie starrten durch die Frontscheibe, nippten an ihren Getränken und Blaine erzählte ihr von den Warblern und den Steroiden und jedesmal, wenn er Sams Namen erwähnte, wurde seine Stimme ganz schwärmerisch. Es tat nur ein klein wenig weh, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Größtenteils fühlte sie sich warm und glücklich, weil auch er glücklich war; seine Haut sah weicher aus und seine Wimpern – oh, seine _Wimpern._

"Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was du letzte Woche gesagt hast", sagte sie in einer Gesprächspause.

"Was?"

"Du bist kein Lüstling", sagte sie und er schaute sie an, mit Augen, größer und atemberaubender als der Vollmond, der sich im Wasser spiegelte. "Etwas für jemanden zu empfinden, der diese Gefühle nicht erwidern kann, macht dich nicht zu einem Lüstling."

"Ich weiß", sagte er. "Mein Verstand weiß das. Es ist nur – ich möchte einfach _besser_ sein."

Tina schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber daran ist überhaupt nichts _Schlechtes_. Es _ist_ einfach."

Er zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich in seinen Sitz zurücksinken.

"Jeder hat früher oder später einmal solche Gefühle", sagte sie. Sie griff über die Handbremse hinweg nach seiner Hand. Die Standheizung lief und die Kakaobecher waren heiß, so dass sie beide keine Handschuhe mehr trugen und er akzeptierte ihr Angebot. Seine Hand war so warm wie die Schokolade in ihrem Bauch. "Auch Heteros haben solche Gefühle."

Er drehte den Kopf, der an der Kopfstütze ruhte, zu ihr hin, bis er ihr ganz zugewandt war. Sein Lächeln strahlte. Seine Augen strahlten. Alles an ihm strahlte einfach wunderschön. "Davon habe ich gehört", sagte er, drückte sanft ihre Finger und ließ nicht los. Er blickte sie eine ganze Weile lang an. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Aber ich – ich kann nicht so sein wie Heteros."

Tina runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. "Ich weiß." Sie zog ihre Hand von ihm weg. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht hetero bist. Ich weiß, dass wir nur Freun—"

"Das meine ich nicht." Er seufzte.

"Was meinst du dann?"

Er umfasste seinen Kakaobecher mit beiden Händen, was ihn klein und jung aussehen ließ. "Okay", sagte er. "Was bedeutet ein 'C' ?"

"Du meinst die Note?"

Er nickte. "Ja. Ich meine, wie ist sie definiert?"

"'Durchschnittlich'?"

"Und was würde passieren, wenn du im Zeugnis ein 'C' stehen hättest?"

Tina blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Ich habe noch nie ein 'C' gehabt, nicht mal bei einem unangekündigten Test. Meine Eltern würden..." Sie ballte die Hand, die nicht den Becher hielt, in den Rockteil ihres Wollmantels. "Ich weiß nicht, was meine Eltern tun würden."

"Und ein 'B'?"

"Ein 'B' in meinem Zeugnis heißt Hausarrest." Sie errötete und senkte den Kopf. "Du weißt schon, das wäre zu meinem Besten, bis meine Noten sich wieder verbessern."

Blaine legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, um es anzuheben. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Je länger sie so verharrte, umso länger würde er seinen Finger dort behalten. "Hey, schau mich an", sagte er und endlich gab sie nach, denn sie konnte das, was sie sich wünschte ja doch nicht erzwingen, ganz gleich wie sehr sie es sich wünschte. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Tina. Genauso ist es auch für mich." Und sein Finger war verschwunden, wieder zurück an seinem Becher.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass _du_ nicht nur in der Schule perfekt sein musst. Du musst perfekt sein bei allem was du tust."

Sein Lächeln sah schwach und angespannt aus und irgendwie auch ziemlich hilflos. "Ja", sagte er, leerte seinen Becher und klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Knie. "Wenn ich respektiert werden will, dann schon."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Mantelärmel. "Aber das bist du", sagte sie. "Du bist...." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor ihr das Wort "perfekt" herausschlüpfen konnte. Sie hatte es auf der Tanzfläche gesagt, aber da war sie trunken gewesen – trunken vom Tanzen und davon, Blaine zu berühren, so lange wie noch niemals zuvor; trunken von dem Wort "Liebe", dass sie Blaine hatte sagen hören.

Mittlerweile war sie wieder nüchtern – so nüchtern wie sie in Blaines Gegenwart sein konnte – und dieses Wort _jetzt_ zu sagen, würde eine andere Bedeutung haben. Jetzt, wo sie wieder im Besitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte war und erkennen konnte, dass es Kurt zustand, es zu sagen. Er und Blaine hatten das verdammte Lied vor dem versammelten Glee Club füreinander gesungen, sie hatten es miteinander gesungen, wenn sie mit dem Auto zusammen zur Schule gefahren waren.

Es war an Kurt, es zu sagen, aber Kurt sagte es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr. Deshalb sagte sie es – im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte und stocknüchtern. "Du bist perfekt. Für mich. Und für jeden, der dich auch nur ansieht." Sie drückte seinen Arm und wollte gerade wieder loslassen, als er ihre Hand mit seiner bedeckte.

"Danke", sagte er. "Es war in letzter Zeit nicht leicht für mich." Seine Augen waren feucht und .... _wimperig_. Sie wollte seine Wimpern berühren, aber sie tat es nicht. Um so etwas zu tun  zu dürfen, sollte man eine um einiges intimere Beziehung haben.“

Sie seufzte. "Für mich auch nicht. Ich vermisse Mike." Ups, das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.

"Kann ich ....?", sagte er, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, legte den Kopf schief und stellte den Pappbecher auf das Armaturenbrett.

Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was er vorhatte, sagte sie: "Sicher."

Er rutschte auf die Seite und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Dann verschränkten sie ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß. Sie betrachteten durch die Frontscheibe das Spiegelbild des Mondes auf dem Wasser, während gelegentlich ein unidentifizierbarer Vogel über sie hinwegflog.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte – dass sie Mike vermisste. Sie vermisste Augenblicke wie diesen – die friedliche Behaglichkeit mit einem liebenden Menschen, für den anderen da zu sein und ihn zu beschützen. Aber als Blaine seufzte, wie sehr er Kurt vermisste und begann, Gründe dafür aufzuzählen – seinen Duft und sein Lächeln und wie er einen Dummkopf mit nichts weiter als einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zum Schweigen bringen konnte (Tina kicherte; das vermisste sie auch) und wie sicher er sich bei ihm gefühlt hatte – da wusste sie, dass Blaine wirklich _Kurt_ vermisste und nicht nur ein Gefühl.

"Glaubst du", fragte sie, "dass, wenn man sich einmal verliebt hat, es möglich ist, sich wieder zu _ent_ lieben?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das will", sagte er; sein Kopf warm auf ihrer Schulter.

"Ich auch nicht", antwortete sie. Sie meinte nicht Mike.

Blaine lachte, hob den Kopf und schaute sie mit strahlenden Augen, auf seine unschuldig lächelnde Art an. "Unsere Gefühle sind ein einziges Chaos", sagte er schließlich, aber sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Ihre Handfläche begann zu schwitzen, wo sie seine berührte und das Herz sprang ihr beinahe aus der Brust.

" _Das Leben_ ist chaotisch", sagte sie und hätte ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt geküsst, denn seine Lippen waren so voll und er schaute sie an, als wäre sie ein unerwartetes, genau richtiges Geschenk. Aber sein Atem stockte nicht und er hatte nicht diesen sanften, überraschten Blick, den er auf der Tanzfläche gehabt hatte. Für Tina war es der rechte Moment. Aber es war nicht der rechte Moment für _sie beide_. Deshalb ließ sie seine Hand los und verfluchte Sam innerlich, weil er diese _einzige_ Gelegenheit, die sie vielleicht jemals haben würde, zerstört hatte. Dann ließ sie den Motor an, um Blaine nachhause zu bringen.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus fing es an zu schneien – nicht der Rede wert, nur ein paar vereinzelte Flocken, die im Scheinwerferlicht zu Boden fielen. Als sie den Wagen in seiner Einfahrt parkte, griff er nach dem Türgriff.

"Warte! Bleib sitzen!" rief sie, stieg eilig aus und kam zur anderen Seite des Wagens, wobei sie unterwegs ihre Handschuhe anzog. Sie öffnete seine Tür. "Sadie Hawkins ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ich darf noch immer den Gentleman spielen." Sie verbeugte sich und reichte ihm die Hand. "Wenn sie gestatten, verehrter Herr."

Blaine kicherte und errötete – und wie hübsch er errötete – als er ihre Hand ergriff. Er hatte seine Handschuhe nicht an, sie steckten in der Seitentasche seines Mantels und sie wünschte, sie hätte ihre eigenen nicht so voreilig angezogen. Sie zog ihn aus dem Wagen und er hakte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür bei ihr ein. Eine Schneeflocke verfing sich in seinem Haar, und noch eine, und dann – _oh_ – landete eine auf seinen Wimpern und er blinzelte sie nicht weg.

Sie wünschte, Michelangelo würde noch leben, um Blaines Antlitz an die Decke der Sixtinischen Kapelle zu malen. "Du bist so – ", fing sie an, dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hätte beinahe "hübsch" gesagt; aber das wäre vielleicht seltsam. Mike hatte es gemocht, wenn sie ihn hübsch genannt hatte, aber wenn man schwul ist, ist das Wort vielleicht mit einer anderen Bedeutung behaftet – einer, die nicht so schmeichelhaft ist. "Toll", sagte sie. "Du bist so toll. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend."

Im Licht der Verandabeleuchtung waren seine Wangen immer noch rot und seine Wimpern zitterten vor Verlegenheit ob ihres Kompliments. "Du bist auch toll." Er ließ ihren Arm los. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir Freunde geworden sind."

"Ich auch", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied. Sie nahm an, dass es für einen Gentleman die angemessene Art und Weise war, die Verabredung zu beenden.

Er nahm ihre Hand nicht. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie fest an sich, nur eine dicke Wollschicht zwischen ihnen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Und dann spürte sie es – seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange, trocken und warm und so wunderbar weich – nur ein zarter Kuss, dann waren sie wieder verschwunden. "Das war der herrlichste Abend seit langem", sagte er. "Die Jungs sollten bei dir Schlange stehen."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, deshalb errötete sie nur und sagte: "Danke."

Später zuhause und in ihrem Zimmer, ließ Tina sich – wider besseren Wissens – bäuchlings auf ihr Bett fallen, strampelte mit den Füßen in der Luft und quietschte glücklich in ihr Kissen, genau so wie sie es getan hatte, nachdem sie Mike zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank im voraus für Kudos und Kommentare. <3


End file.
